


【不仲】1.梅雨之夏

by tuoseji



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuoseji/pseuds/tuoseji
Summary: 又名：京本大我的寡居生活倒叙的好处在于可以看起来很甜，看到后面才发现是把明晃晃的利刃（啊！）
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 2





	【不仲】1.梅雨之夏

京本不喜欢雨天出门。  
但在独居的这一年，梅雨季节比以往还要更早地到来了，屋檐下过道的木地板潮湿得咯吱咯吱作响，迎着淡蓝的天光，墙角甚至能看出深色的水痕。  
窗口倒悬着的即将风干了的花束忘了收，也有了发霉的迹象。  
按照家里以往的做法，应该大开面南的窗，备着很多袋的生石灰在屋里，据说这么做，室内的空气多少会干爽一些，不至于湿漉漉的浑身难受。  
不过今年管事的人不在，要采购的东西又多，一向养尊处优惯了的京本难免被突然到来的雨季折腾得手忙脚乱。  
  
「先生，小姐，买支花吧——」  
从百货公司回来的路上，京本在人来人往的天桥下又看见去年那个卖花的孩子了。  
  
去年也是这样细雨连绵的天气，那孩子冒着雨捧着一大桶鲜红欲滴的玫瑰从身后锲而不舍地追上来，仰着脸，神色恳切又机灵，说先生买支花吧，给您的恋人买支花吧。  
边缘半翘，花心一抹鹅黄。  
Kosai，去年才一面世就拔得头筹的日本玫瑰。眼睛里的玫瑰淋了雨，更显得光彩照人。  
京本心动，偷偷看一眼身边的北斗。  
  
撑伞的人没有工夫去拿花，只能是京本自己一边埋怨一边将雨水打湿了的花束不情愿地抱在了怀里。  
春末时分又湿又冷的雨水隔着布料渗进胸口，使他不由得环紧了身边的人的手臂，有点儿坏心眼地把花束上的雨水也往他那件长风衣上蹭。  
哪儿有这样的道理，送花的人什么也不用做，他这个收花的人倒弄得狼狈不堪。  
  
「京本很喜欢那种玫瑰吧？看得要走不动道了。」  
他甚至还一本正经地揶揄自己。  
也不至于那么明显吧？只是稍微有一点点……  
  
北斗听了就笑，把伞向京本那边微微倾斜，在绣金的伞面的另一侧，窄小的空间里，隔着胸前的玫瑰吻住了那双比玫瑰还要娇艳的唇。  
凛冽的雨水滑入口腔，在交缠的舌尖逐渐变得温暖起来。  
「……花要压坏了。」京本红了脸，把他稍稍推开，相依的胸膛之间释放出玫瑰奇异的甜香。  
而伞外是春雨行人和由红转绿的交通灯，喷泉的水声中，电影院的售票员高声喊着即将停止进场。  
  
「先生，买支花吧——」  
然而现下京本手上撑着伞又拎着购物袋，已经腾不出地方可以拿花，只是匆匆笑了一下就径直往前走去了。  
「我记得您，先生! 先生，去年您从我这儿买走了所有的花——今年不买花送给您的恋人吗？」  
  
他好像把买花的人记错了，买走了所有的玫瑰的那位任性的先生，是北斗才对。  
  
京本一想到那个人，心情又变得沉郁了。  
搞什么，我现在一点也不想看到玫瑰。  
  
之前在电话里订购的生石灰送到了，两大箱就那么气势凌人地堆在门口，看了也真让人生气。以前北斗在家的时候，商店都会很细心地挑有人在家的时间送到家里来的……这么沉两只箱子他一个人怎么抬得进去呢，简直趁着家里没人就欺负人。  
  
「是你自己的问题，得事先和对方沟通好送货的时间嘛。」  
  
要是这种小事能有人在耳边提醒就好了……不过话又说回来，要是北斗在家，这种小事还用得着自己亲自去操心？反正他什么都会准备得妥妥当当的，自己只要托着腮躺在地板上远远欣赏就好了。  
然而想到家里潮湿得几乎要长出青苔的地板，京本又变得萎靡不振了。  
  
到家以后才发觉，衣袖和裤脚都被雨水打湿了，就连袜子里也进了水。  
所以我才讨厌下雨天。  
京本一声不吭脱了袜子，光着脚满不在乎坐在屋檐下看着雨水发呆。  
奇怪，明明用的是同一把伞，以前他给自己撑伞的时候，衣服一直都是干干爽爽的，变成一个人撑伞，雨水反而净往里钻……什么呀，连你也敢欺负我？  
透明的水滴飞溅入满目绿影里。  
真不想承认，没有北斗，自己连下雨天打伞这种微不足道的小事都做不好。  
……哎呀事到如今也没什么不好意思承认的，就是过于依赖北斗罢了，以至于他走了以后什么事也做不好。  
说到底是被过分惯着了，彻底变成了不懂世事的笨蛋。  
现在看来，院子的每个角落都是他的气味，就连雨水的气息，花开的香气也觉得是他的味道，光是坐在这里就觉得要被他留下的琐碎漫长的回忆窒息了。  
  
然而光是这么想念也很徒劳，京本还是要挽起袖子处理门口的两只大箱子。  
这种事以前他根本不必亲自过问。  
他的手，一向只用来挑选花器，剪裁花朵，……只用来恶作剧一般地伸进那个人的袖子里取暖。  
  
「什么宴会？嗯……不去行吗……」  
不舍得离开温暖柔软的床褥，在床上无赖般地窝成一团，却总是在最后一刻被他连着被子整个儿地抱起，然后从被窝里被拉出来，手把手地穿上剪裁合体的礼服。  
手伸直。  
是——  
抬腿。  
是——  
抬头。  
是——  
顺便索取一个晕晕乎乎的吻。  
就这样，连眼睛也不用睁开就能准确地扑进他怀里。  
  
「我真不想去……外面又在下雨吧？我听到了……」  
埋在胸前的嘤咛也不是全无效果，北斗总会让他在怀里任性地多撒一会儿娇，直到门外的汽车开始不耐烦地催促。  
  
京本往往还挺珍惜那些有宴会的夜晚的。  
虽然他也很讨厌和一群不怎么熟悉的人在辉煌的大厅里推杯换盏，言笑晏晏。京本不爱社交，这一点大概很少有人知道，因为在大家的眼里，他是那么频繁地出入于社会名流的晚宴上，席上几乎没有人不知道京本先生的芳名。  
北斗跟随他赴宴的重要职责之一是替他挡酒。他酒量又好，人前总是得体地接过琥珀一样流光溢彩的玻璃酒杯，面不改色一饮而尽，然后用自己的帕子轻摁嘴角。  
仪态万方，不可挑剔。  
宾客们都说京本先生有一位万分周到的贴身男仆，看过来的眼神总是带着歆羡与赞许。  
然而京本一走出门就笑得花枝乱颤。  
「什么？男仆？」  
当然，他在人前那么风光无限的样子，京本也喜欢得不得了，恨不能两个人的手从此锁在一起，满世界招摇去——  
但最喜欢的还是回家以后他仗着酒意像孩子一样缠上来的样子。  
那个时候的松村北斗才是完全失掉了所有礼仪与顾忌的情人，唇齿间都是芳醇的酒的滋味，和衣领间鲜润的香水味隐隐约约地交缠着，梦话一般，喉咙里低低地呼唤着他的名字，纤细而颤抖的的手指相触碰，胡乱攀过雪白陡峭的膝头。  
像夏季疯狂生长的野蔷薇，刺与叶都在皮肉上紧紧相缠，而后时令的钟声击响，盛开到了尽头的花朵开始一瓣一瓣没命地飘落。  
在微醺的夜里，不觉越界了。  
  
「先生！先生——！」  
有小孩的声音在门外很活泼地喊着，打断了院子里春梦秋云的回忆。  
「您丢了东西，我给您送来啦！」  
京本开了门就瞧见刚才那个卖花的小鬼攥着小拳头笑嘻嘻站在门口。  
「什么？」  
  
拳头猛地张开，白色的掌心里是一枚银色的怀表，细细的表链从指缝里漏下来，像屋檐下的雨滴一样绵延不绝。  
京本一摸空空的胸口，沉默了。  
「这是您落下的东西吧？我追了一路了可辛苦了——怎么样，您看看，要不要买支花呀？」  
京本拿了怀表，把喋喋不休的小孩关在了门外。  
  
「先生，对不起，我开玩笑的，这是您的花，您也收好了。」小孩说完只管把花往他怀里一塞，高高兴兴地回头就跑远了。  
京本看一眼怀里的花，又看一眼那个蹦蹦跳跳的背影，有些出神。  
  
花就放在廊下雨水能淋到的地方，亮红的玫瑰上，水滴像玻璃珠一样滚落雪白的脚背。  
京本摩挲着手里的怀表，那是有一年除夕的时候北斗送给自己的，他一直当宝贝一样爱惜，就是他走了以后，也还是很珍重地放在胸前的口袋里；离心口最近的位置，是专门留给这小玩意儿的。  
  
「虽然送了表给你，你也一定改不了赖床、迟到的习惯……明年还是要……」  
居然被那样说了，真不甘心。  
他那个人从来不肯坦诚地表达自己的想法，本来是要送礼物的，好好地说出祝福不就好了吗，非要东拉西扯地说那么多听了教人生气的话。  
「北斗不是会一直好好监督我吗——」  
故意用了甜腻的，长长的腔调去念他的名字，他果然就别扭地侧过了脸。  
但还是向着自己伸出手来，银质怀表在干燥温暖的手掌心里盛开，像一朵小小的铃兰。  
  
京本知道他就在某个地方悄悄看着自己呢。  
就是现在破口大骂，他也一定能听见。  
花是他让人送的。……京本明明知道，却说不上来他究竟藏匿在哪里，用怎样温柔的眼神注视着被雨季折腾得狼狈不堪的自己。  
  
怀表啪的一声打开，露出里面从未见过的小像。  
京本怔住了。  
是很多年前的春天，老师给两人在神社前的花树下拍的合影。  
那时候北斗才刚上中学吧？不知道说到了什么，反正哭得伤心极了，少年时代的脸还没长开，哭得皱成了一团，是自己手忙脚乱去捧住他的脸安慰他。  
什么呀，原来有这张照片。  
京本看得失笑，明明后来几次缠着他索要当时的照片，他都说找不着了，原来是自己嫌不好看悄悄留着不肯给人看。  
  
「不准说我哭起来丑……」  
好像还哭哭啼啼地趴在自己肩头说了这种话。  
无所不能的松村北斗也有过那么不堪回首的时期，后来是怎么成为那么温柔可靠的人的？京本想到就要笑倒在地板上。  
湿润的地板缝隙里长出了青色的苔痕。  
  
小孩儿完成了交待的任务，喜滋滋从黑色风衣的年轻男子那里收下了奖赏，但想起刚才那位漂亮先生接过花时一刹那怀恋的神情，还是忍不住疑惑。  
「先生，我还是不明白……您怎么不自己送给他呢？」  
  
他没有回答，收起了雨伞慢悠悠走在了飘着花的雨霁的街道上。


End file.
